The invention relates generally to a box or carton for carrying various types of products. More specifically, it relates to a box which is provided in flat blank form and is readily assembled and includes a cover, bottom and four sides that interlock and a pair of panel members which extend upwardly from opposite sides to form a handle for carrying the product therein in a stable horizontal position.
We have all experienced the situation of visiting a bakery and making purchases such as a pie, cake, cookies, or other pastries and the products are placed in a box followed by several wraps of string in each direction to form an attachment for carrying the goodies. Although this procedure has served its purpose over the years, there are many disadvantages, such as, arriving at home and finding that the cookies are crushed or the box has collapsed and damaged the contents. Additionally, there is always that uncomfortable string pressure on the fingers while carrying and the vexing routine of trying to untie the knots in preparation for eating. Thus, there remains a need for a box which can be readily assembled in less time than conventional boxes and also provide a convenient, stable, carrying handle which, when opened at the destination for use, provides ready access to the lid/cover and the contents therein.
A manual search of the U.S. Patent Office files was conducted in the appropriate class and subclasses revealed the following patents.
The above cited patents, although they all disclose some type of handle structure, can be divided into two groups. The first group includes Bergstein, ""252; Henderson et al, ""207 and Muhs et al ""019, each of which are disclosed as luggage-type carrying cases that include attached carrying handles that are located at one end of the box and are of totally different construction from that of the subject invention and do not provide for the carrying of the contents in a horizontal position. Bergstein, ""252 is disclosed as a clothing box which includes handles that are separate from the box blank and are adhesively attached thereto.
The remaining five patents are all disclosed as pastry or cake-type boxes with integral carrying handles. Voris, ""742 discloses a folding paper box wherein the cover/lid is formed of two top pieces 4, 5 with extending handle portions 11, 15. Black, ""638 also discloses a box having a pair of top members 3 with handle portions extending there from. Evans et al, ""909 discloses a receptacle for bakery products which includes a top 22, bottom 12, sides 14, 15, 16, 17 and a pair of flaps 28, 29 with cut-out portions 59 and 60 for receiving a separate latching handle 36. Moreno, ""015 discloses a six sided box with finger-receiving apertures 34 and is used for holding cakes. Itey, ""468 discloses a folding box for products such as pastries and cakes. The box includes a bottom and four sides which interlock at the top to form finger holes 01, 02.
As can be seen from the above cited art, there have been many attempts to provide an easily assembled box that includes carrying handles. However, there has never been provided a box with integral handles that are separate from lid/cover that are readily released to provide ready access to the lid and contents therein. The structure of applicant""s box provides handles portions that extend upwardly from a pair of panels that extend the full width of the box, thus providing support along both sides thereof.
The present invention provides a box which can be used for many purposes in addition to that set forth above with regard to pastry products. However, it does find particular usefulness by bakeries and pastry shops to package their cakes, pies, cookies and donuts. The box includes a plurality of interlocking sides, bottom, top and a pair of upwardly extending panel portions with finger cut-out flaps for convenient carrying. The boxes can be shipped and easily stored in a flat blank condition and readily assembled prior to use. It allows speedy packaging, reduced costs and provides the customer with ease of handling.
An object of the invention is to provide a box that is readily stored in blank condition and easily assembled for use.
A further object of the invention is to provide a pastry box that has convenient handles for carrying.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a box that can be conveniently shipped and stored in a flat blank condition prior to use, taking up a minimum amount of precious storage space.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a pastry container that is sturdy and provides protection for the items inside.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a box that includes a plurality of latching flap portions that are reinforced by inwardly folded flaps of the cover.
Another object of the invention is to provide a box having fold/crease lines with partial perforations therein for ease of folding during assembly.
These and other objects of the invention will becme more apparent hereinafter. The instant invention will now be described with particular reference to the accompanying drawings which form a part of this specification wherein like reference characters designate the corresponding parts in the several views.